1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a web server system, a server apparatus, a method of controlling the server apparatus and a program for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a client terminal device accesses a server apparatus and requests a desired web page, the number of times the web page has been accessed may be calculated in order to measure the popularity of the web page. There are a number of examples of related art. For instance, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-212912, communication performed across multiple servers is managed as identical communication; in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-189942, a cookie is issued for every user who has accessed a server and the cookie is added to an access log; and in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-94729, it is determined whether access to a website at a link destination is access for which the source of the transition is the website of the link source.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-223811 divides a single item of content into multiple items and accesses this content over a plurality of times.
If one item of content is accessed multiple times, it is construed that access is performed multiple times despite the fact that the content is a single item of content. Hence there are occasions where the access count cannot be calculated accurately.